


Unexpected

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, i haven't posted in awhile and i felt bad, its eh, its not that good, so i forced myself to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: “Magnus! Jesus christ! I’m in love with you, okay? I’m in love with you, and you’re never going to feel the same way.”orAlec is in love with Magnus, and Magnus is oblivious. Love that.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> ok so in short, i haven't written in forever so i forced myself to write and this is what happened. i know its horrible, so read it if you want lmao

Alec has been in love for 6 years.

 

At 20 years old, being in love for 6 years could be super cool if he was in a relationship. Instead, it’s unrequited and he’s got it bad for his best friend. Living with him didn’t help.

 

To Alec, Magnus Bane is everything. He thinks about Magnus right when he wakes up, when he goes to bed, and admittedly every other hour in between.

 

He even dreams about him.

 

So, in short, Alec’s whole being is consumed by Magnus and his, let’s be real, perfectly sculpted face.

 

Today is Friday, which means it’s Alec and Magnus’ best friend night. A night in which they sit on the couch, watch movies, and eat junk food. Every once in awhile, the rest of the gang comes, but usually it’s just them.

 

Tonight, though, Isabelle came along. Not on her own free will, no. Alec forced her. 

 

Magnus had informed Alec that tonight would be cut short, because he had a date.  _ A date. _ It’s not like Alec was jealous or anything. Except that Alec was extremely jealous, and didn’t want to spend the majority of his friday night alone. That’s where Izzy comes in.

 

“Alright, Alexander. I have to go. Please don’t have too much fun without me, and go to bed at a decent hour.” 

 

Alec smirked, but his insides were fluttering.  _ Alexander-he loved when Magnus said that.  _ “You don’t have to worry about me, Mags. I’ll just be here with Izzy. I’ll go to sleep by 12, I promise.”

 

Magnus giggled. “Okay, bye guys!” And with that, he shut the door.

 

“Alright, spill.”

 

Alec looked over at Izzy, confused. “What are you talking about?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s obvious that Magnus going on a date is getting to you. So, go ahead. Vent.”

 

Alec sighed. “To be honest, it does piss me off.”

 

*****

 

“Okay, bye guys!” And with that, Magnus stepped out of the loft. He kind of felt bad, ditching Alexander on their friday night, but he pushed that aside. 

 

He was going on a date! This was supposed to be exciting.

 

_ So why wasn’t it? _

 

“Oh, shit. I forgot my jacket.” Magnus mumbled to himself. He didn’t forget it intentionally, but he’s glad he did. This date was sounding less and less appealing as the minutes ticked by.

  
  


Running up the stairs at full speed was like second nature at this point. So was opening the door quietly. Dozens of nights coming home late from work and trying not to wake up Alexander resulted in this.

 

As he stepped into the loft, he could hear Alec and Isabelle’s voices.

 

“To be honest, it does piss me off.”

 

Isabelle spoke then. “Well, what are you gonna do about it, big brother?”

 

Magnus was about to speak up and ask what was wrong, when he heard it.

 

“I don’t know Isabelle. I’m in love with him, what am I  _ supposed  _ to do about it?”

 

Three thoughts immediately came to Magnus’ head:

  1. Holy shit, Alec was _in love???_
  2. He really shouldn’t be eavesdropping like this
  3. Who the fuck was “ _him_.”



 

He could still hear Alec and Isabelle talking, but Magnus had then decided that it was probably best if he just grabbed his jacket and left.

 

He got through half of that plan.

 

If by “grabbing his jacket and leaving,” he meant “grabbing his jacket but then confronting Alec because he was jealous and need to know who this guy was,” then that’s exactly what he was doing.

 

“Alright. Alexander, we need to talk.”

 

Alec whipped around so fast, his head hurt. “Magnus? I-I thought you left. You went on a date.”

 

“Yeah, well. I came back to get my jacket and I lowkey eavesdropped so I’m sorry about that. But listen, you said you’re in love with somebody. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

As Alec’s eyes widened even more, so did Isabelle’s smile. “Ok, boys. I’m gonna go. Talk. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

 

And she walked out.

 

Magnus walked around the couch to join Alec, who looked positively terrified.

 

“Magnus, I’m confused. Why aren’t you on your date?”

 

Magnus sighed. “I, um. I came back in the house to get my jacket and I heard you say you were in love with someone. Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Alec blushed, and looked down at his hands. “I didn’t know I had to, I guess.” 

 

“Well, you don’t have to, necessarily. But I would have liked to know. We tell eachother everything.” Magnus wasn’t trying to be nosy, but maybe he was coming on too strong. He was just concerned.

 

“This is something I just can’t share with you, Magnus.” He clapped a hand over his mouth, “I shouldn’t have said that”

 

Magnus was upset now. He liked to be in the know, and Alec was keeping him in the dark. “Okay, Alexander. What the fuck is going on. Seriously.” He was scowling deeply, lines etched into his face.

 

“Goddamnit, Magnus.”

 

“I really don’t understand why you can’t just tel-”

 

“Magnus! Jesus christ! I’m in love with you, okay? I’m in love with you, and you’re never going to feel the same way.” he took a deep breath, “half of me is  _ so _ goddamn angry because I sit here and I watch you go on dates with people, when the person you’ve always worked best with is right in front of you.” he swallowed loudly, “but the other half of me is happy for you, because you’re putting yourself out there and being social, something I just can’t bring myself to do. I haven’t been able to do that for 6 years, since the day we met. I only had and only have eyes for you, Magnus Bane.”

 

Magnus let out a shaky breath, his eyes welling up with tears.

 

“Don’t cry, Mags. And don’t feel like this has to mean anything. I-I know you really liked this guy you were gonna go meet up with, so you can still do that. Don’t let me stand in the way.”

 

Magnus was crying now, and he let out a sort of hysterical laugh. “Screw that guy.”

 

Magnus leaned over and kissed him.

 

Alec gasped, but eagerly responded, placing his hands on Magnus’ cheeks, smiling into the kiss. He pulled away, breathing heavily. 

 

“What-what just happened?” His eyes were blown wide, his hands on Magnus’ shoulders.

 

“I love you too, Alexander Lightwood.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know. short and a little fast paced. i was half asleep when i wrote it. anyways, leave comments and kudos if it wasn't as bad as i thought <3


End file.
